mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Марбл Пай и Лаймстоун Пай
/Галерея |инфобокс 2 = Лаймстоун Пай |Лаймстоун Пай изображение = Limestone Pie ID S5E20.png |Лаймстоун Пай подпись1=Взрослая |Лаймстоун Пай изображение2=Limestone Pie id S1E23.png |Лаймстоун Пай подпись2=Кобылка |Лаймстоун Пай вид = земная пони |Лаймстоун Пай пол = жен |Лаймстоун Пай занятие = |Лаймстоун Пай место проживания = Каменная ферма семьи Пай |Лаймстоун Пай английская озвучка = Ингрид Нильсон |Лаймстоун Пай русская озвучка = Ольга Голованова |Лаймстоун Пай родственники 1 = Родители: Игноус Рок Пай и Клауди Кварц |Лаймстоун Пай родственники 2 = Сёстры: Мод Пай Марбл Пай Пинки Пай |Лаймстоун Пай родственники 3 = Бабушка: Бабушка Пай |Лаймстоун Пай родственники 4 = Племянник: Лил Чиз |Лаймстоун Пай цвета гривы = #C4CFCE |Лаймстоун Пай окрас = #9192B4 |Лаймстоун Пай цвета глаз = #D1E762 |Лаймстоун Пай изображение метки 1 = Limestone Pie cutie mark crop S5E20.png |Лаймстоун Пай описание метки 1 = Лайм и два камня |Лаймстоун Пай галерея = /Галерея }} Пай и Пай ( ) – земные пони, являющиеся членами семьи Пай и работающие на каменной ферме. Пинки Пай они приходятся младшей и старшей сёстрами соответственно. В первый раз они фигурируют в серии «История знаков отличия» и появляются как полностью выросшие кобылки в повести Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! и серии «Разбивающие сердца». Развитие По словам автора Г. М. Берроу, она назвала сестёр Пинки Марбл и Лаймстоун для того, чтобы вместе с Пинки их инициалы звучали как " " — сокращение для "My Little Pony". Представление в сериале Лаймстоун и Марбл сначала появляются как жеребята в серии «История знаков отличия» среди воспоминаний Пинки Пай как члены семьи Пай на каменной ферме. В отличие от своих родителей, Марбл и Лаймстоун не имеют никаких реплик в эпизоде. Когда Пинки Пай начинает свою первую вечеринку с целью распространения счастья, Марбл и Лаймстоун сначала стоят в оцепенении, но потом начинают улыбаться и принимают участие в празднестве. В четвёртом сезоне, Лаймстоун и Марбл появляются на фотографии вместе со всей семьёй Пай в серии «Гордость Пинки». В пятом сезоне Лаймстоун и Марбл появляются как взрослые кобылки в серии «Разбивающие сердца», когда семья Эпплов и семья Пай проводят День Горячего Очага вместе. Вначале Лаймстоун изображена в виде очень агрессивной кобылки, занимающейся в основном уходом за Каменной фермой. Она особенно трепетно оберегает Хозяйский валун — большой священный валун на ферме. Марбл, напротив, изображается как очень застенчивая и тихая пони, часто дающая Пинки говорить от ее имени. Она ничего не говорит, кроме «угу». Характерной фразой она делится с не менее лаконичным Большим Маки. Характером и внешностью она похожа на Флаттершай. Марбл Пай и Лаймстоун Пай появляются в начале серии «Друзья навеки», где смотрят на церемонию для Мод Пай. Также Марбл и Лаймстоун появляются в рождественском полнометражном эпизоде «Лучший подарок на свете», где семья Пай гостит у Эпплов для празднования Дня горящего очага. Генеалогическое древо Image:PP_family_tree.png|center|650px|alt="Родословная Пинки Пай" rect 278 0 442 200 Игноус Рок Пай rect 557 0 720 200 Клауди Кварц rect 0 349 163 547 Мод Пай rect 278 349 442 547 Лаймстоун Пай rect 557 349 720 547 Пинки Пай rect 836 349 1000 547 Марбл Пай Другие появления IDW комиксы *My Little Pony Micro-Series, выпуск #5. Лаймстоун и Марбл появляются как кобылы на обложке РИ, где сама Марбл находится с Пинки пай на реактивном ранце в Jetpack Comics cover и the Jetpack Comics/Larry's Comics. *My Little Pony: Friends Forever, выпуск № 5, Лаймстоун, Марбл, и их родители появляются на странице 3. Книги В Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, Лаймстоун и Марбл посещают Пинки Пай в Понивилле. Они и их родители обращаются к Сумеречной Искорке за помощью в спасении их Каменной Фермы, поскольку они находятся в риске потерять ее из-за конкурирующих предприятий. Чтобы спасти Каменную Ферму, Пинки Пай предлагает устроить большой рок-концерт и просить сестёр помочь ей с декорациями. Хотя у этих двух есть незначительные диалоги, они описаны как имеющие "язык без слов, который состоит в основном из морганий и киваний." Мой Маленький Пони (мобильная игра) Лаймстоун и Марбл добавлены в в iOS-версию игры Gameloft "Мой Маленький Пони" 6 июня 2014 года и в Android-версию 13 июня 2014 года. Лаймстоун в игре описана так: "When Limestone Pie is spotted in a crowd, you know she's Pinkie's foal sister when things get super loud!", а в описании Марбл можно прочитать следующее: "Marble Pie is a foal who doesn't take her family's rock farm for "granite"! She loves to play hide-and-seek among the boulders... That is, until no pony can find her!" Появления Цитаты Лаймстоун Пай = |-| Марбл Пай = Галерея en:Limestone Pie and Marble Pie Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Земные пони Категория:Семья Пай Категория:Родственники главных героев Категория:Фермеры